You're Not Alone
by Kuzakat
Summary: You have been on this meteor with the humans for some time now, but Terezi is always hiding. You are very worried about her and go looking, hoping to find out what is wrong. (Karezi Oneshot) (kinda angsty but oh man i'm so proud of this one)


_holy flying jesus fuck i love this so much. i am so proud of this one, jeez i hope you guys like it too, it takes place on the meteor or whatever after the scratch. when terezi is all depressed and such_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you've been on this fucking rock for god knows how long.

Not everyone is alive anymore, and some of the live ones seem like they aren't here. But the annoying humans liven the place up a bit at least. You're pissed at Gamzee, a lot of you are. After he killed your friends, he doesn't show up much. But you are fine with that.

The person you're most worried about is Terezi though.

She doesn't show herself very often and when she does she hides her face under that dragon cape of hers. She doesn't tell me, or even Dave, what's wrong. She just...stands there.

Youre really worried about her. So you decided to go looking for her, you thought it shouldn't be too terribly hard, after all she's in a bright red dragon hood! You were wrong though.

You growled to yourself in frustration, you've been looking for what seems like hours! How fuvking big is this place!? You started to lose hope you'd ever find her...

Then you tripped like the fucking idiot you are.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you feel like you'll never be happy again.

Nothing has been the same since you killed Vriska...Dammit, you didn't want to. She used to be your best friend after all. Why did it have to be you... and why did Gamzee have to kill everyone. But...you weren't any better then him were you. After all it was your blade that struck her down.

You kept telling yourself you made the right decision. She would've gotten you all killed, Karkat would have gotten killed.

The only thing keeping you from completely shutting down if the fact you were even able to kill her, she was God Tier...and it couldn't have been a Heroic death...no it couldn't have it had to be a Just death. Why would it have been Heroic?

No, it couldn't be.

You clutch your sides and slide against a wall.

"No way it could've been Heroic..."

But...what if... What if she died Heroically because she was trying to go after Jack. What if she would have saved us? It was all your fault then, you were a murderer.

Your breath hitched in your throat and you felt despair crushing your heart.

"Please no...oh god it's all my fault it's all my-"

Tears fell down your face, but all of a sudden there was a huge crash that put a pause on your breakdown. "Wha-?" Karkat cried out in pain.

Oh my god! Karkat? What happened?

You jumped up and sped through corridors, away from your hiding place until you found him laying on the ground, sprawled out across some random metal junk.

"Karkat?! Karkat are you okay?" You hurried over and knelt down.

"Huh? What the fuck? Ow! Shit." He cringed and looked back at his leg. His pant leg was darkened with blood, it smelled strongly of candy red, mutant blood. But this was nothing new to you. Ever since you got physically close enough to him you could smell the bright red liquid under his skin. But you never told anyone you knew except him.

"What happened?" You put your hand on his shoulder and he looked up. His eyes instantly brightened and he forgot about his leg.

"Terezi! There you are. I've been searching this whole damned fucking rock for you." He slowly sat up and you helped him stand. He walked away from the rubbish and turned to you. "Um...yeah sorry...I was...what are you staring at?"

He was looked concerned, he was staring hard at your face. He frowned, "You've been crying..."

"What? Oh shit..." You had forgotten to wipe away the tears that were dripping down your face from earlier and turned away. You tried to reach up and wipe them away but Karkat snatched your hand. "Hey! Stop it."

He reached his hand out and lifted your face. His russet eyes stared into your puffy teal ones, he gently wiped away the tears. "Why were you crying, Terezi? What happened to you, I barely ever see you anymore."

You pushed his hand away and and turned to leave, pulling your hood down to hide your face. You felt like crying again and you didn't want Karkat to see how weak and broken you really were.

You quickly started to walk away but Karkat shouted after you, "Wait, dammit! Terezi!" You ignored him and walked faster, you heard him coming after you.

"Leave me alone, Karkat! It's none of your business." You tried hard to keep your voice steady as tears started falling down your cheeks, you furiously wiped them away and gritted your teeth. But they just kept coming.

"Like fucking grub shit it isn't my business, get back here!" He was catching up to you.

"Why the fuck would you care!" You screamed at him and stopped walking. "Tell me, why the fuck would you even care, Karkat?! You'd probably fucking HATE me for what I've done! I know I do so why wouldn't you?!" You whipped around to face him.

He was quiet.

Your shoulders shook with tears and rage. Karkat looked at the floor, silent.

Your voice cracked and you turned away, "Don't come looking for me again." You took a step and he grabbed your shoulder. You were about to yell at him but you didn't get the chance.

"Why? Are you fucking joking? WHY?" His shoulders shook and his face was angled down like he was hiding.

You opened your mouth to speak but he whipped his head upwards. He looked furious and tears were falling down his face.

"You wanna know why the fuck I care?" He glared at you.

You were speechless.

"Well I'll TELL you fuckng why!" He was practically screaming in you're face.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that people care about you and your shitty fucking dragon hood? Not just me. A lot of people are fucking worried about YOU because you never show up anymore! You're always fucking hiding in some shit hole crying about whoever the fuck knows what!"

Tears were streaming down both of your faces, but he kept going, "It's pretty fucking selfish you know...how you don't talk to anyone. How you push everyone away."

You dropped your head to look at the floor, your lips trembling as more tears dripped off your chin. Karkat grabbed your face with both hands and made you look him in the eyes. "No! Dammit, Terezi, look at me!"

"Why the fuck do you think no one cares!? The only damn thing I DON'T care about is whatever the fuck you did!"

It was your turn to yell now.

"Is that fucking so? Well excuse me for thinking that killing fUCKING VRISKA IS A BAD THING!" You screamed at him and he stepped away.

"She used to be my fucking FRIEND! And I murdered her!"

Karkat's eyes were wide, "But why...?"

Your body was racked with emotions and you shook so much you couldn't stand anymore, you feel onto your knees but kept going, "She was going to fight Jack...I-I couldn't let her...he would follow her fairy trail right to us and he would...he would have killed you and everyone else...DAMMIT!"

You curled forward and clutched your hood tightly, sobbing into your knees.

Karkat knelt in front of you and silently placed his hands over yours. His touch was gentle and he lowered your hands away from your hood. You looked up at him. His face was blankly staring at yours, as if considering something.

"Karkat I-"

He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His hands caressed your hair softly and your heartbeat quickened. The kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away slightly. Neither of you said anything at first, just sat with your faces close and your breath brushing across eachothers skin.

FInally you decided to say something, "Karkat? I...I don't get it..."

"What's not to get, Terezi?" He leaned back to look into your eyes and let his hands drop away from your face, but rest on your shoulders. You didn't know how to ask him. You held onto his arm with your hand, "I-I...I don't know...I guess...I thought I was...alone."

He smiled, a smile filled with warmth and affection. His hand brushed away stray tears on your cheek and your heart felt warm. You felt happy.

"No Terezi," He chuckled softly, "You're not alone. You never were."


End file.
